Falling Asleep
by orchidlove123
Summary: The nightmares...they were taking over. I had trouble falling asleep. But then again, I haven't been able to rest in years because of the nightmares. He was always there… his eyes, glowing in the darkness, keeping me from falling asleep. (Collab with KKKstories.) -not continued for now
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Welcome to the next chappie of- wait, this isn't Unexpected…_

**Oooooh Hi Orchid! Today we are in… What was it? I forgot…**

_We're in Falling Asleep! I'm so excited! _

**YAYAYAY! It seems like fun. Who's sleeping? I like sleep.**

_Yes! This is going to be an awesome story, guys! Herp Derp Skerp Merp!_

**Nooo. Stop. Well, today we are on Google Drive. THIS IS NEW TO ME!**

_Ya! Don't worry though, I will still be continuing Unexpected._

**Yeah, and me and Real are still here. Anyways, Google Drive is where we both type at the same time-**

_On the same page! (herp derp skerp merp)_

**And we can read each other! We have already had a few -erp wars… AKA Herp, Derp, and so on.**

_Yes, yes we have._

**I have to tell her to stop, and- Wait, wait, shes stopping!**

_NEVERRRRRR EVAHHH!_

**WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?**

_BECAUSEEEEEEEEEE Ok fine__**…. **__only until next chappie :D_

**Meanie.**

**Anyways, we should start…**

_Ok, ok. We really should start. XD_

_**Yeah, we have been fighting for more than 5 minutes**__…_

_Hehehe…_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Let's get down to business**

_To defeat the Huns_

**Did they send me daughters**

_When I asked for sons?_

**You're the saddest bunch**

**I ever met**

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_**Mister, I'll make a man**_

_**out of you**_

**Tranquil as a forest**

**But on fire within**

_Once you find your center_

_you are sure to win_

**You're a spineless, pale**

**pathetic lot**

_And you haven't got a clue_

_**Somehow I'll make a man**_

_**out of you**_

**I'm never gonna catch**

**my breath**

_Say goodbye to those_

_who knew me_

**Boy, was I a fool in school**

**for cutting gym**

_This guy's got 'em_

_scared to death_

**Hope he doesn't see**

**right through me**

_Now I really wish that I_

_knew how to swim_

_**(To Be a man)**_

**We must be swift as**

**the coursing river**

_**(Be a man)**_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

**( To Be a man)**

**With all the strength**

**of a raging fire**

_**Mysterious as the**_

_**dark side of the moon**_

**Time is racing toward us**

**till the Huns arrive**

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive_

**You're unsuited for**

**the rage of war**

_So pack up, go home_

_you're through_

_**How could I make a man**_

_**out of you?**_

_**( To Be a man)**_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_**( To Be a man)**_

**With all the force**

**of a great typhoon**

_**( To Be a man)**_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_**Mysterious as the**_

_**dark side of the moon**_

_**( To Be a man)**_

_We must be swift as_

_the Coursing river_

_**( To Be a man)**_

**With all the force**

**of a great typhoon**

_**( To Be a man)**_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_**Mysterious as**_

_**the dark side of the moon!**_

_Please excuse our random outburst of singing._

**Mitchs POV**

We were all falling apart…Some of us saw it. Jason and I saw it. Mitch saw it, too. Jason was the only one who decided to act on it, though. That was when She came into our lives.

We were all in the living room, fighting about stuff like our YouTube channels, and other junk. Jason told us that he was going to go get something, something that he hoped would change us, and keep us together.

Her name was Ryele.

She went by Rye for short though.

Rye was 12 years old. She had tan skin with freckles trickled on ther face, and really dark, almost black, brown hair that went to her waist. Some strands down lower. She had the most lightest, almost white, green eyes. Part of her hair covered her right eye, as if she was hiding it. She kept tucking it over. I thought I saw a flash of white, but maybe it was my imagination. She had a soft voice, like she wasn't from here. She was bootyful, even the long scar going down, just under the hair. We could see it when she played with it, but not otherwise. When we asked, she said she was born with it. We brushed it off.

She usually stayed in her room, reading, or writing, or drawing. She drew pictures of scenery, and animals, and they were really good, actually. Occasionally, we would see white eyes in the background, but ignored them. Soon, about 2 weeks after she came, she started having nightmares, and like any guardians, or I guess dads, we were worried.

The things she described sounded really familiar, caves with lava, water, zombies, skeletons, and mysterious tall, dark creatures with purple eyes. And, a dark world with red everywhere, lava, and scary sounds that shoot balls of fire. One thing that was strange was that there was always a man, and he had glowing, white eyes. We always hugged her and said she was OK… But soon she started passing out, and there was not a night where we didn't wake up to find her moaning on the floor. We realized the dreams sounded a lot like MineCraft, so we thought if we showed her, the nightmares would stop...

Worst Mistake Ever.

She freaked out, and her small hands shot out, where a purply-red glow was forming into a ball. She screamed.

Blackness.

And that is how we got stuck in a world of gods, with a demigod stuck in the past.

**So in school, i was sitting next to someone who did this .3 and said winking cat… :D**

_Nah, I think it should be-_

**Oh, sorry readers, we were talking about my second day of school! **

_Ya...Oops! Sorry!_

**Well, WE DO GOOD?**

**By the way, you should be confu-**

_YOU SHALL NOT PASS! *jams magical imaginary staff into the ground*_

**WHAT? I SHALL DEFEAT YOU WITH SONG!**

_Run, fools! _

_NO MORE SINGING! PWEASE?_

_Sorry for my Lord of the Rings references.. *cough*Legolas is beautiful*cough*_

**I'M BACK! BEGIN!**

_Herp Der-_

**NO.**

_Fine..._

**DEFEATING YOU WITH SINGING!**

_NEVAAAAHHH!_

**GOO SINGING, GOOOO!**

**(I'll Make A Man Out Of You, Mulan)**

**Let's get down to business**

**To defeat the Huns**

**Did they send me daughters**

**When I asked for sons?**

**You're the saddest bunch**

**I ever met**

**But you can bet**

**Before we're through**

**Mister, I'll make a man**

**out of you**

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_you are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale_

_pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man_

_out of you_

**I'm never gonna catch**

**my breath**

**Say goodbye to those**

**who knew me**

**Boy, was I a fool in school**

**for cutting gym**

**This guy's got 'em**

**scared to death**

**Hope he doesn't see**

**right through me**

_Now I really wish that I_

_knew how to swim_

_(To Be a man)_

_**We must be swift as**_

_**the coursing river**_

_**(Be a man)**_

_**With all the force**_

_**of a great typhoon**_

_**( To Be a man)**_

_**With all the strength**_

_**of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the**_

_**dark side of the moon**_

_Time is racing toward us_

_till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for_

_the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home_

_you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_out of you?_

_**( To Be a man)**_

_**We must be swift as**_

_**the coursing river**_

_**( To Be a man)**_

_**With all the force**_

_**of a great typhoon**_

_**( To Be a man)**_

_**With all the strength**_

_**of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the**_

_**dark side of the moon**_

_**( To Be a man)**_

_**We must be swift as**_

_**the Coursing river**_

_**( To Be a man)**_

_**With all the force**_

_**of a great typhoon**_

_**( To Be a man)**_

_**With all the strength**_

_**of a raging fire**_

_**dark side of the moon**_

_*cough*Legolas I love you*cough*_

**No, just no...**

_**(END)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! We are baaaaacccccckkkkk!_

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP GOES THE WEASLE**

_is that K or her brother, messing with meh?_

**MMMMEEEEEEEE**

_Ya sure bro? _

_O_o ok fine_

**YAYAYAY**

_So, what are we here to do again?_

**Um… Ummmmm… write?**

_Oh yea! Leggoooooo!_

***2 Months Earlier* **

**Jerome's POV **

"Guys, all we've done for the past hour is fight!" Adam yelled.

"Well Adam, maybe it's because you're trying to take credit for starting Team Crafted!" Ty shouted back. "It was me! We all know that!"

"Are you kidding?! It was Jason!" Ian screamed.

Mitch and I sat on the couch, watching them scream and yell.

"EVERYONE! IS THIS WHAT WE ARE DOING?" Jason screamed. He stood up and walked in the center of the now-quiet adults.

"Do I have to go get something to bring us together? Or maybe even someone?! I'm leaving!"

He walked away. I looked over at Mitch in concern, but he just lowered his gaze to the ground.

**Jason's POV**

I stormed out, Very angry… Then, without thinking, I walked in front of an orphanage. An idea sparked into my mind as I saw a young girl, about 12, sitting and writing. She had on a green t-shirt with some jean shorts, and I don't think she had a home. I walked up to her. "Hey, what is your name?" She replied, "R-Ryele… Rye... for short…" Her light green eyes, almost white, looked up at me in fear.

"Don't worry, do you live here?" I asked, gesturing to the orphanage.

"Y-Yes…" She clutched her sketchbook close to her chest.

"Come with me," I said smiling, stretching my hand out.

Slowly and shakily, she took my hand and stood up. We walked into the orphanage, and I saw the elderly woman at the front desk.

"Hello, may I adopt this young lady?" I asked.

"Oh, sweetie, she's a troublemaker…Someone dropped her off her 6 years ago and said "GET THIS BEAST AWAY FROM ME!" All the poor girl had with her was that sketchbook. All she does is sit in her room drawing or writing. I don't know how that couldn't be full by now. You don't want her."

"I think I do…"

The lady gave me an annoyed expression and handed me some paperwork and glanced back at her computer.

"You're asking for trouble. Don't say I didn't warn you." She said with an angry tone as she pushed her glasses back up and waited for me to sign the paper. It was just a bunch of crap like my age, my name, who else was taking care of her, where I live, and everything else like that.

Handing back the packet, she quickly looked at it and said,

"You're free to go, and take that little thing with you." Rye visibly cringed under her harsh words, and I squeezed her small hand tighter.

"Don't talk about a young amazing girl that way!" I spat.

"I can and will do what I want!" She snapped at me. "Anyways," She glanced down at the papers, "_Jason, _I think the others need to know that this is happening." She said. "They need to know you are adopting a _beast child._" She hissed.

"Oh, uh, ya, they know already…" I stuttered..

"Oh, they _do. Do they? _ Would you like me to, oh, I don't know, _call them?_" She said in a 'pleasant' tone.

"NO!*cough* I mean no, that's alright. I'll call them myself…" I mumbled, pulling out my phone. Pretending to dial a number, I went to notes and typed random numbers and held it up to my ear.

"Yeah, yeah, no, a girl… Rye, short for Ryele, NO! DON'T DO THAT YOU IDIOTS!" I said quickly, thinking she would buy it. "Sorry, my friends wanted to paint her room a pure jet black… They don't know what girls like." I said after I 'hung up' the phone.

"Hmmm…" She fixed her glasses and stared at me, trying to see if I was lying. Shuffling my feet awkwardly.

"Well, I should get going… we are having a special dinner tonight, ya know, for Rye and all…" I slowly took some steps back, and then quickly walked out.

"Teenagers…" I heard her mutter before I stepped out the door. We headed down the street and into our neighborhood.

"They don't know, do they?" Rye said suddenly.

"Erm… no…" I mumbled quietly.

"I knew it. Who are you? Is Jason your real name?" She raised her voice.

"Yes, Jason is my real name. I live with my friends, and their are six of them. When we get home, they will probably be..well, fighting. I kinda got you, well, to help us from breaking apart by giving us a responsibility…"

"Oh…" Her head dropped.

"Don't be upset!" I quickly tried to cheer her up.

"But… but you don't want me! Once you guys get together you'll leave me!" She sobbed, starting to cry.

"Rye, if they want to leave you, I promise I will take you with me to the other side of the world, as long as you are with me, happy and healthy." I said, meaning it.

"R-really? I don't know if I can-"

"Trust me, I mean it. I always wanted someone." I smiled and she smiled back. We had gotten to the house, and I told her to stay outside.

"JASON!" The household screamed at me, happy I was home.

"Hey, I have… some… thing… to show you." They were very confused, and I leaned outside and called "Rye! Come inside!"

"DID YOU GET US A DOG?!" Adam said jumping up and down, before he could see her. He always wanted a dog.

"No, and don't hurt her feelings, you dim wit." I said that last part because Rye had stopped walking. I gestured for her to continue.

"Her?"

"Yes, her." Rye came up and stood next to me, shaking a little.

"Guys, this is Rye… I adopted her. We are going to take care of her now…" I responded.

All of their jaws were dropped, except for Mitch's. He came up to Rye and held out his hand.

""Hi, I'm Mitch. Nice to meet you!" Cautiously, she took his hand and shook it. Jerome and Ian stepped up next.

"Hello, I'm Jerome!" Jerome came up and hugged Rye, startling her. I chuckled.

"Sup, I'm Ian!" He shook her hand gently. She looked at him questionably, probably because of his sunglasses.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking… why do you have sunglasses on indoors?" We all cracked up, causing her to giggle a little too.

"It's just my style. And I may be a little insane." Rye paled. "Kidding, kidding!" He said quickly. Adam and Ty introduced themselves, and then we brought her inside to show her the house.

**Rye's POV (AN: So it's been more than a week and I have been pestering Orchid for SOO long…. And here we are! The beginning was made a looong time ago… so… LETS DO DIS -K) **_(HEY WE'VE BOTH BEEN PROCRASTINATING XD)_

I was appalled by everything. First, a kind man came and adopted me, and found out I'm a "peace treaty", and one of them thought I was a dog. That, I wasn't to fond about. "DID YOU GET US A DOG?!" One of them yelled. I froze. If they thought I was a dog, would they be disappointed? Jason said something, and beckoned me closer. I walked closer only to find 5 grown men staring at me like I was an alien. 'Oh no! They don't like me! What if what Jason said was a lie? What if they want to give me back?' "Guys, this is Rye. I adopted her." Jason said fast, seeing my fear. One of them, wearing a plaid black and red hoodie held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mitch. Nice to meet you!" Scared, I took his hand and shook it. Two other people stepped up and shook my hand.

"Hello, I'm Jerome!" Said the one wearing a fluffy hat with the words "Bacca!" on it.

"Sup, I'm Ian!" The one wearing sunglasses said. I was confused about why he was wearing glasses inside.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" I said, very confused.

He smiled. "It's just my style. And I may be insane." I freaked out. I would be taken care of a mentally insane person? My fear must of shown on my face, because he quickly said "Kidding, kidding!" I was relieved. Two others stepped up and introduced themselves as Adam, who told me to call him "The Budder God" and Ty. "What…?" I said when Adam said his nickname. Jason was in the background shaking his head. "Adam, don't confuse her. She doesn't watch us." His face showed mock horror. "What? How? NOOO! I HAVE FAILED YOU!" He screamed. I think my face was real horror as he fell onto his knees. I was even more confused, while every

one else collapsed onto the floor laughing. "Anyway," Ty said, calming down, "We need to show her around!" Everyone else stopped laughing. "You're right"! Adam shouted. What just happened?

_**{TIME SKIP CAUSE FUN AND MUSIC}**_

After they showed me around the house, or mansion, it was pretty late. Jason made me go to bed, saying that I had a busy day tomorrow. No matter how much I asked, he wouldn't

tell me why. He showed me my new room: it was just a guest room before, with light blue walls, a twin bed with a brown comforter, and one window. "Wow!" I said, at the orphanage we never got anything like this. Only a room with grey walls, and room of four bunk beds. I heard a soft chuckle from behind me. I jumped, and turned around to see a pair of glowing, white eyes.

No.

He couldn't be returning.

Not the nightmares…

_huh… hey, should we leave it off here?_

_**YESSSSS**_

_Haha! We are evil! Sucks for you guys! No I'm just kidding, I love you all. 3_

**Hey, why does the lady hate Rye? Where are we going with the whole "She's a monster thing?**

_THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOOOOOOOOWWWW! ( I may or may not have had some caffeine 10 minutes ago…)_

**Well, since Orchid won't BE NICE AND SHARE HER SUGAR AND OTHER CAFFEINE I AM EATING CHOCOLATEEEE AND I CAN'T TYPE ORCHID HELP ME**

_NUUUUUZZZZ K! I WILL SAVE YOUUUUUUU! ( YES I KNOW CPR) *dies*_

**WHAT?! NOT THIS AGAIN! *dies***

_*revived* Haiii! *dies*_

**{TIME SKIP FULL OF DEATH}**

**Ok… You better?**

_YUUUSSSSS!_

**15816 WORDS AS OF THAT! **

**We need to stop.**

_I know…._

**OVERFLOWWWWWWWW**

**OF WORDS**

**WORDERFLOWWWWWWW XD XD XD**

_XD XD XD *falls on knees, dying of laughter* *dies from laughter*_

**NOT THIS AGAIN!**

_**END**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hai doods, it's Orchid… I'm in english. KKK isn't here, and I'm supposed to be writing an essay...but screw tha-_

**Hi Orchid.**

_What…?_

**I get out earlier. Timezones, remember?**

_Yes…_

_Wow, it's been, gee, I dunno, FOREVER. I'm waiting for K to get on...she's taking a while. Bleah. Her thing is taking slow. Stupid internet. Anyways, how's life? I hope it's good, lol. I also hope we get more reviews for the story…_

_...and that KKK will HURRY UP. GAWD._

_*frustration*_

_bum,bum,bum bum,bum,bum,bum bum.. *listening to awesome music*_

_Well, it's been 10 minutes, I may as well start._

**Future K: I'M SO SORRY MY IPOD DIED!**

Jason's POV

It's been an hour since I told Rye to go to bed. I could tell she was nervous and scared. I hope she didn't have trouble falling asleep…

I ambled down the hallway and into the kitchen where I poured a cup of coffee. It may be late, but I didn't feel like sleeping. The rest of the house was quiet, most people already dead asleep. I sat down at the computer and sipped at my coffee, clicking on minecraft and starting a new survival world.

_I haven't done just survival in a long time._

I was only playing for about ten minutes when I heard shrieked coming from upstairs. I ditched the game, even though I was being attacked by zombies, **(NOT ZAMBIES ORCHID)** and sprinted upstairs. The cries were clearly a young girl's, and there is only one young girl in this house.

I burst into her room to find her turning and tossing, moaning and sweaty. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, trying to bring her out of the nightmare.

"Rye, Rye! Wake up!" I shouted, and I think I must have woke the others up. They all came rushing into the room, and thankfully, Ian still had on his sunglasses.

"Wake up! It's alright, just a dream!"

Her pale green eyes jolted open, glazed with tears and her face shining with sweat and fear.

"Don't take me! Please, don't take me there! Mom, mom! Help me!"She shrieked, curling into a small ball.

"Rye, it's ok. It was just a bad dream. You're safe, we're here. You're ok." I murmured. She didn't believe me, though, instead she curled up even tighter.

"The man, with the glowing eyes! He's after me, he's coming!"

_Glowing eyes?_

"No, he's not after you. There is no man with glowing eyes, Rye." I pulled her into an embrace, and I slowly felt her relax in my hold.

"B-But... He said he was coming..." She started shaking harder.

"Shhh, Ryele. Look at me." She looked into my eyes, as tears stram **(is that a word) **_(No it's streamed) _down her face. "You are safe. Forever, and ever, you are going to be safe with me."

"Forever?" She asked, as she slowly stopped shaking.

"Forever." I reassured her. I kissed the top of her forehead and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya there guys, it's orchiiiid. K isn't here, she's doin some family stuff. Sorry we haven't updated for a long time….life gets so busy, and we are both focused with our other stories more. Anyways, I was just gonna write this for you guys. :D**_

Rye's POV

"Goodnight, Rye. Sleep well. Remember forever." Jason whispered as he shut the door behind him. I shrank back down into my bed, still trembling a little, My muscles were so tense that they ached, and I still felt a few stray tears of sweat stream down my forehead.

I decided I needed some fresh air. However, I knew Jason was awake, so I decided to crawl out the window. I was small enough to fit through it, so I easily slid up the pane of glass and slipped through. I was on the second floor, but that didn't matter much. The 'lower roof' was just above the garage door, but I jumped off and landed with a quiet _thud_ on the ground.

I stood up and brushed off the grass, then walked out into the vast darkness of the neighborhood.

_Ryele, my darling, I'm coming…_ His eerie voice echoed in my head. I shivered, and looked around, expecting to see his glowing white eyes. My long brown hair whipped around in the wind, but the brown strands of my bang still covered my right eye.

I remember what happened, when I was little. I think it happened one more time after that, but I don't really know. I lose memory of it every time.

"_What's happening?! Help me, someone, please!" I shouted, looking around frantically. I couldn't see anything but white light, flashing on and off._

"_Get that thing away, it's a monster!" Someone shouted, seeing me. I was probably the orphanage lady. Hot tears streamed down my face like acid, and it probably was acid._

"_No, I'm not! P-please, somebody!" I shrieked, sinking to my knees. Loud noises were all around me, making my ears bleed. I shakily clamped my hands over them._

"_He's back, he's comin for me! The man with the glowing eyes, he's coming!"_

The memories flashed like visions before my eyes, and before I knew it, I was crouched down on the cold, grey pavement, hands trembling.

_Please, please, someone help me…._

_**Sorry it was short. I don't have a lot of time on my hands…sorry! **__**Yeah...so K doesn't know I am putting this up XD Well, my friends, I hope you enjoyed! Also, if any of you guys are Warriors fan, check out my new one-shot series. Make se to go see K's new stories, too!**_


End file.
